1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mouses, and, more particularly, to a mouse combined with input keys.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to unceasing development and research of information products, computer technology has enjoyed considerable progressing function and speed. However, the methods for computer operation and document editing have not had any obvious improvement.
In general, the present method for computer operation or document editing requires the user to remember many special key combinations to accomplish special tasks or to use a mouse to select a function item. Users have to frequently move their hands between the mouse and the keyboard, which is inconvenient.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved mouse device resolving the above problem in the industry.